Solo Necesito De Ti
by TardyAsuka
Summary: resulta que él descuido a su marido y ahora esta pagando poco a poco, sintiendo que sin él no puede vivir dandose cuenta que solo necesita de él para ser feliz, como ha de terminar esta historia. YAOI y MPREG. mal resumen pero porfavor lean.


Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

**SOLO NECESITO DE TI**

**By**

**TardyAsuka**

Llegaba a casa como cada día después de ir al trabajo desde su matrimonio, con la única diferencia que antes siempre estaba presente para la cena y acompañar a su pareja para luego irse a su habitación y hacer el amor hasta caer rendidos, pero ahora ya no llegaba nunca para la cena y habían ocasiones en las que llegaba pasadas las doce de la noche.

Pero este día había una gran diferencia. "Mi esposo y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión ayer con el enfoque de que llego demasiado tarde y que ya no le trato como antes, pero que quiere que haga yo soy el que sale a conseguir el sustento de los dos, por lo que no le hice el mayor caso"

Entro a la casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y le veo allí sentado en el sofá hermoso y tierno como siempre, está acariciando su linda y pequeña pancita que ahora es nuestra adoración, esa pancita que tiene ya cuatro meses, pero en el instante en que me vio pude notar como la tristeza le embargaba.

Cuando me estaba aproximando a él se levantó inmediatamente y se fue a encerrar a nuestra habitación, todavía esta sentido eso lo sé, y he de suponer que no tiene caso que mencione que sacó todas mis cosas y las puso en el cuarto de huéspedes como si quisiese sacarme de su vida poco a poco.

Han pasado tan solo unos días y ya no aguanto más, esto se ha vuelto insoportable pero también entiendo que él tiene toda la razón y para peores ni siquiera he intentado cambiar y llegar mas temprano a casa. He hecho algunas cosas para tratar de obtener su perdón y en ello se me han ido estos días.

Le he comprado sus caramelos favoritos, su comida y pasteles predilectos, renté las películas que le gustan y hasta le traje serenata y flores pero no he conseguido nada con todo esto, ni una sola palabra; hasta le he comprado ropa al bebé la cual al regresar del trabajo miré en el bote de la basura.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ya ha pasado una semana y ahora para no sufrir de la soledad impuesta por mí marido, me refugio en el trabajo y ahora llego a casa hasta mas tarde que antes y comienzo a preguntarme cuando fue que comenzó todo, llego a casa y me dirijo a la cocina pues como todos imaginarán tengo mucha hambre, no me extraña el no ver nada preparado para mi y como todas las noches desde hace dos semanas cenaré sopa instantánea.

En lo que la sopa se cocinaba en el microondas miro un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina que me llamó la atención por el simple hecho de ver la letra de su amado en él, lo leyó una y otra y otra vez, salgo de la cocina corriendo y voy a la que fue nuestra habitación, la veo bajo la vista y la vuelvo a ver, ahora estoy en el suelo de la habitación y aún no puedo creer lo que ha pasado.

He llorado como un niño perdido, me levanto y me acuesto en la cama que nos acogió muchas veces y nuestras ardientes noches de pasión, ya no siento la fuerte necesidad de alimentar mi agotado cuerpo tan solo me quedo allí sintiendo su atrayente y fragante aroma impregnado en las sábanas de la cama.

**_"No sé como llamarte ahora, todavía te amo de eso no tengo duda, pero pareciera que a ti ni tu hijo ni yo te importamos en lo más mínimo, solo quería un poco más de tiempo, atención para nosotros pero tú insistías en trabajar más y así poder tener mas dinero y comodidades para que tuviésemos lo que necesitábamos cuando lo que necesitaba era tu compañía, tu cariño, tus mimos. Me voy por mi propia decisión, estaré bien ya que estaré con mis papás, cuídate mucho, hazlo por nuestro hijo al menos." Yo._**

------------------------------------------

A llegado un nuevo día y no deseo levantarme, he decidido que hoy no iré a trabajar, me siento morir, todavía no puedo creer que haya perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como reza el dicho uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, que tonto he sido al trabajar más solo por dinero cuando en verdad teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos, una casa linda, el amor, un hijo por venir y la compañía que tanto esfuerzo le costo a mi padre, tanto que ni siquiera le conocí.

Es verdad no deseo eso para mi hijo y entonces algo cruza por mi mente, su sonrisa, esa dulce y bella sonrisa que me enamoró, le amo y deseo con toda el alma que regrese a mi lado, a nuestro hogar, no me rendiré y lucharé de nueva cuenta por él, por que él es mi único aliento de vida y sin el yo ya no podría vivir.

------------------------------------------------

Hoy he vuelto nuevamente a casa de sus padres como los últimos días desde hace dos semanas atrás, se perfectamente que cursa con los cinco meses de embarazo, observo desde mi auto como el Señor Akagi, su padre, y él salen de la casa para ir a algún lado.

Poco después de su partida sale si papi Kiminobu para encontrarse con migo y hablar, gracias a él se el estado de salud de mi amado y de mi bebé por que si fuese por su padre no podría verle pero ni en pintura, en cambio su papi hasta me ha mostrado una ecografía que se hizo mi esposo para ver al bebé.

No puedo creer lo que me ha pedido mi suegro, no desea que regrese por el momento, desea que deje pasar un poco el tiempo, me dice que se ha dado cuenta de que amo a su hijo de verdad pero que mi esposo necesita de paz y tranquilidad por el momento.

Le pregunté si puedo escribirle cartas a mi marido y me contesta con un rotundo NO ya que su esposo es el que revisa el correo y no cree que siendo yo el remitente le entregue mis cartas a su hijo a quien ama tanto, poro aún así le digo que voy a escribirle.

-----------------------------------------------

Ha pasado ya un mes y dos semanas desde que su papi me dijo aquello, le he escrito varias veces pero no tengo idea de si esas cartas llegaran a sus preciosas manos, le extraño y muero cada día con el deseo de verle, añoro poder ver su sonrisa y tocarle, hacerle el amor sin parar durante la noche, beber de su cuerpo, mejor vino no encontraré. "Regresa a mi por favor"

_"**Amor, te preguntarás como me atrevo y tengo el valor para llamarte así, te he de llamar así por que tú eres y seguirás siendo mi amor, mi esposo, mi vida y sin ti para que deseo seguir en esta vida. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido el mas grade de los idiotas, siento que halla sido tarde el darme cuenta, tarde pero ya me di cuenta." **_

**_"Te extraño mi amor me haces tanta falta, tanta como no tienes idea, sí, sé que no tengo derecho a tu perdón, pero aún así pido y suplico por tu perdón, dame una nueva oportunidad te ruego solo una para poder enmendar mi gran error. Perdóname mi amor y vuelve ya que te espero y te seguiré esperando hasta que decidas regresar. También me he llegado a dar cuenta que sin ti, sin ti no soy nada."_**

_**Hoy en un cielo azul**_

_**Y en un amanecer como hoy**_

_**Pienso cada día**_

_**Que mi mayor bendición eres tú**_

_**Un regalo como tú**_

_**Que jamás en la vida esperé**_

_**Y que llegaste a mi vida**_

_**Alumbrándola aún más que el sol**_

_**Hoy he logrado entender **_

_**El gran valor del querer**_

_**Que gracias a ti**_

_**He logrado conocer**_

_**Y hoy vuelvo a darle gracias**_

_**A Dios y a la vida**_

_**Por haberme dado la oportunidad**_

_**De tenerte junto a mí.**_

**_"Son solo unas cortas líneas de todo lo que hiciste en mi y lo que me enseñaste, además de toda la felicidad que me das, por favor vuelve a mí. Te amo" Tú sabes quien soy._**

------------------------------------------

Un mes mas ha vuelto a pasar, un mes horroroso, cargado y lleno de soledad, últimamente he dejado de comer y ya no duermo bien, creo que he bajado un poco de peso y tampoco me he afeitado.

Escucho un ruido que proviene de la puerta principal y te veo entrar con una maleta, me miras serio y tratando de ocultar tu sorpresa al verme tan descuidado y simplemente me dices que tus padres se han ido de viaje y que no querían que te quedaras solo en casa por lo que te han dejado aquí, _"por lo meno si hay alguna emergencia servirás para algo"_ eso fue lo último que me dijiste antes de irte a la habitación.

A pesar de tu seriedad mi corazón palpitaba de alegría, estas bien y estas aquí, aunque no me hables y tu prominente vientre de siete meses y medio habla por sí solo diciéndome que nuestro hijo esta sano.

-------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado algunos días y todavía seguimos distanciados por l que decido galantearte, hoy te he dejado el desayuno servido junto a unas rosas, tus favoritas y he fingido marcharme temprano, después de dos días de dejarte el desayuno junto a las flores he decidido comprar tu pastel favorito, sabes que no soy un buen pastelero.

Entro en casa sé que no has merendado por lo que debes tener un poco de hambre. Cuando sientes el dulce aroma del pastel de chocolate asomas tu linda cabeza por la puerta de la cocina te ofrezco un pedazo y me dices que lo aceptas solo por que el bebé quiere, te sientas y te pido que destapes el pastel me miras de mal modo y aún gruñendo abres la caja del pastel y yo solo me rió internamente.

Cuando lo abres te quedas estático pues en el pastel había una frase que rezaba **_"amor perdona a este tarado a quien tienes por esposo"_** tus ojos se aguaron, me levanto y voy hacia ti extendiéndote una cajita la cual tomas y abres, dentro de ella había un relicario que aun lado tenía la foto de nosotros y tu estabas de cuatro meses poco antes de la pelea y del otro lado decía para la foto del bebé.

Entonces en verdad te pusiste a llorar y te abracé con tanto miedo, luego me separé un poco de ti y me viste con ojos interrogantes, se que me estas dando la oportunidad, así que coloco una rodilla en el suelo y……….

-perdóname amor, dame una nueva oportunidad, esta vez tratare de no fallarte – le digo al fin –

-eres un tonto – me dice y yo no puedo creerlo pero he de reconocer que tiene toda la razón –

-ehh –

-te he perdonado desde hace un mes cuando mi padre me dio tus cartas diciéndome que las leyera y diciendo que si esta vez no me hacías feliz te mataría –

-en serio, no me mientes – el solo asiente con la cabeza y me lanza a darle un beso suave tratando de que trasmita todo l que siento por él, cuando siento que el bebé me patea y le digo – estás feliz verdad, tu papi me ha perdonado y yo prometo no volverles a fallar –

Esa noche fue maravillosa, no hicimos el amor por obvias razones pero dormimos muy juntitos y puedo decir que al fin dormí bien. A la mañana siguiente pude ver que sus ojos me miraban.

-te amo – le dije –

-y yo a ti, pero levántate o llegaras tarde al trabajo –

-no – le dije – me tomaré una semana de vacaciones y tomaré también dos semanas antes del parto y los dos meses siguientes a este – le menciono –

-Kaede estas seguro de lo que dices? - pregunta desconcertado –

-claro que sí Hanamichi Sakuragui, tu y nuestro hijo son lo mas importante para mí y los amo con todas mis fuerzas – y así sellamos y confirmamos nuestro amor con un beso.

Ahora si que ambos hemos vuelto a experimentar la felicidad tanto ese mes faltante para el parto como después de poder conocer a esa pequeñita persona que se ha robado nuestro corazón, espero nunca fallarles nuevamente ya que ahora sé que solo necesito de él para poder encontrar la felicidad, de él y de nuestros hijos.

**FIN**

Hola, que les pareció este one shot, espero que les halla gustado y tbn me gustaría poder recibir sus lindas reviws. Besos a cada una de vosotras (os) y gracias por tomaros timpo para leer esta pequeña historia.

**TardyAsuka**


End file.
